Warriors: The Second Most Power Enemy
by Riku54-Vincent's Demon
Summary: Snowpelt, Ghostfur, and Flamepaw know that there is a traitor in the Clan, plotting with some unknown force. Could it be a Tribe, or perphaps a Clan? But when Snowpelt is out hunting, she finds the name unmentioned traitor talking with...dogs! Could this
1. Chapter 1

1

The north wind threw the steady fall of snow that had already struck the frostbitten ground into the air. A pile of powdery white snow was destroyed by the strong winds. The sun was not visible and the creatures of the wild knew not if it was day or night. The clouds were so thick that it looked as if it snowed there instead of the ground.

The strong cat shook the snow from her winter coat. It was as white as snow and she blended in well with her surroundings. She knew that she shouldn't be where she was but she stayed anyway. She needed to know where the other cat was going. She kept on watching him until he sat down and stayed that way as if he felt her presence. The back of his fur rose as a ghostly gray cat drew nearer to him. The she- cat saw something that horrifed her. The big tom had leapt from his position and sent snow everywhere. She could hear a shocked meow and a screech that sounded as if one of the cats were in pain.

The she cat darted from her position and leapt at the male cat that was attacking the gray cat. Suddenly she realized that it was her best friend, Ghostfur. Her sharp claws sank into the tom cats back. Her attack took him by surprise. He yowled and backed off from Ghostfur and tried desperately to get the cat on his back off. He suddenly fell backwards and the she cat was knocked out of breath. Her claws ripped out of his flesh and he growled. He turned to face his attacker.

The she cat quickly closed her eyes so she would not be spotted. It worked! The male cat looked around and saw no cat in sight, only paw prints. Ghostfur had quickly dug a hole to hide in so she would not get spotted. The male cat tore through the snow dashing off towards Shadowclan territory.

"Are you all right Ghostfur?" asked the she cat to the now snow covered gray cat. Her light gray stripes match Ghostfur's name. Ghostfur shook her fur roughly slinging snow at the she cat with white fur and kind greenish yellow eyes.

"Yes I'm fine, what about you, Snowpelt?" asked Ghostfur to her best friend. Ghostfur had been Snowpelt's best friend since they were kits. Ghostfur was suddenly reminded of a stinging cut on her shoulder. She turned her head from Snowpelt to clean the cut.

"We should get back to camp before were missed and also look out for Darkfoot." suggested Snowpelt. Ghostfur had finished cleaning the cut and nodded.

The two cats padded silently through the snow towards the Thunderclan camp. Snowpelt kept thinking,_ Why did Darkfoot attack Ghostfur and how did he know she was coming? _

"Snowpelt look where you're going!" meowed Ghostfur as Snowpelt slammed into Sunningrocks. She felt slightly dazed as she looked around. Her head had hit a large rock that was bathed in sunlight. They were perfect to use when hunting for prey. Many mice and other small creatures ventured there to get the warmth on the rocks and to find the many seeds that fell for trees close by.

"Well that really hurt!" mewed Snowpelt. Ghostfur flicked her tail in amusement. The two cats soon entered the Thunderclan camp. They padded to the fresh-kill pile and took their share of it. Snowpelt chose a tiny rabbit that had barely any meat on it. In leaf-bare times were hard, the prey was nothing but bone unless you were lucky to scoop out a fat mouse or two.

The camp looked as if it were in the clouds. The Highrock was covered in a thick layer of powder snow. From the Highrock their leader, Sunstar, addressed the clan for meetings. Under the Highrock a den could be seen. This den was shaded by over hanging lichen. The lichen had grown on the rock to cover its dug out space. The leader slept in this den.

Over at the nursery it looked like a den made of snow. The twigs were covered in so much snow that you couldn't see them. A dark hole could be seen as a queen slipped into the nursery. The snow was trampled by the many paw prints that had been made by the queens. Snowpelt knew that it was actually very warm in there for the kits needed heat. The queens kept it warm by their body heat and so many of the queens had to stay inside the nursery.

The warrior's den was warm as well because of the thickly grown ferns and vines that survived the winter. Little snow ever got into the den unless an opening was found. There were quite a few warriors in the den and so the Clan was forced to dig out a bigger den. There were more kits and apprentices then the Clan had ever seen. Th e warrior's den was already a huge den but the cats were getting crowded. The little food they had was not enough for the Clan.

At the apprentice's den it was coated in snow but strangely it wasn't as thick as the rest. There were no trees to protect it so it was a mystery why the snow never let a lot fall on it. From the dark hole was a pair of glowing eyes. These eyes belong to an apprentice who had stayed as an apprentice for six more moons. Her name was Skypaw.

The middle of the Clan camp was coated in paws prints and snow. One cat had to hop up each time it tried to walk; the snow was deep and was starting to get trampled down.

Snowpelt looked up from her meal to see Darkfoot padding towards them. She quickly devoured her mouse and rabbit she had with her she didn't want to talk with that evil lump of fur. She picked herself up and darted into the warrior's den. Ghostfur quickly followed her inside. Both didn't want or needed to talk with Darkfoot so they started sharing tongues. When cats share tongues they groom one another and share the news of the day.

Snowpelt groomed Ghostfur while Ghostfur explained why she was where she had been. "Well first I went to go hunt for prey, then I thought, _Why stay at Snakerocks and hunt when I could be at the clearing near Windclan territory where all the fat prey was."_

"So then I turned around and headed there. As I was going I spotted Darkfoot. I started to say 'hi' but he leapt at me. That's when you appeared. Thank Starclan I thought I was doomed." Ghostfur added. "Why were _you _there?"

"As you know I wasn't supposed to go there until the next quarter moon because of me attacking a Windclan apprentice for no reason on their side of the border, as you guessed I went there." answered Snowpelt simply. She had finished grooming Ghostfur and Ghostfur finished grooming Snowpelt, so they were now talking.

"I also know why Darkfoot attacked me, he knew I-" Ghostfur was staring at the entrance of the warrior's den. She was lost for words. Snowpelt turned her head to see something that made her gasp. There in front of the den stood Darkfoot. His eyes showed nothing but emptiness.

"Ghostfur are you telling foolish lies to Snowpelt?" asked Darkfoot calmly. When Ghost fur didn't answer he glared at her and walked away.

"What were you saying?" mewed Snowpelt.

"I saw him at the Gathering with another cat he's in love with, the cat is from Shadowclan, to keep it secret he's killed two cats one from Riverclan and one from Windclan. I've also heard the cat from Shadowclan saying that she attacked Grayfoot with a patrol behind her. We don't know if he'll live." growled Ghostfur so Darkfoot couldn't hear if he was near. Snowpelt's tail was swaying back and forth and her eyes showed anger. Darkfoot was betraying his Clan and was in love with a stupid mangy Shadowclan cat, and killing others to keep it secret.

"Well I think that stupid, ugly, fat, crazy fur ball needs to get into trouble for once!" hissed Snowpelt.

"Yeah, and good name but I think it should be mangy, ugly, fat, stupid, crazy, kitty loser, traitor. That is what describes him." mewed Ghostfur with satisfaction in her voice. Snowpelt purred with laughter at the remark Ghostfur had said.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Snowpelt yawned and blinked open her eyes. Sun streamed through the tiny holes and not so thick of snow on top of the roof of the warrior's den. Ghostfur was nowhere in sight. Darkfoot was awaking and Snowpelt quickly darted out of the den. She ran right into Sunstar.

"Why hello Snowpelt, I was just coming to wake you to ask you two questions. Here they are, do you want an apprentice? Here's the next one; will you Snowpelt be willing to take on the duty of being deputy? I know you want an apprentice but I felt I should ask you about being deputy. I'm not sure about the others but you can be my deputy though I have to ask one more cat." Sunstar explained to her.

Snowpelt was filled with confusion and sadness at the offer but she wasn't sure she should take it. "Yes I would like an apprentice, but I'm not sure about deputy. I didn't know he died, and I'm so sorry he was my best friend and I'll never forget him but no. I really don't want to take Grayfoot's place as deputy. I'm sorry maybe another day." Snowpelt meowed with sadness in her voice. Grayfoot was the Clan deputy, but he died in and no one had told her, besides Ghostfur. She remembered what Ghostfur was telling her and had to give up the offer, besides she never did want to be deputy.

"Well if you're sure. I'd best get going, good bye Snowpelt." mewed Sunstar and hurried off.

Snowpelt walked towards the fresh-kill pile and saw that there was nothing there. She turned around and headed out of camp. She was back in the woods but her paws felt frozen. Snowpelt searched desperately for a rabbit or mouse, any kind of creature that cats could eat.

Suddenly a bush's leaves twitched. Snowpelt crouched in a hunter's position. She padded silently forward staying alert for any movement. She scented the air selling rabbit, what luck! Silent and swiftly she leapt into the bushes seeing the rabbit. It was white and fat. She clawed at it hooking her claws deep into it's skin. This stopped it from fleeing quickly but somehow it got out of her grip. The rabbits skin was torn and it was bleeding badly.

Snowpelt tore after it and notice how much blood the rabbit was losing. There were deep holes in the snow from where the rabbit had been. It white fur would have made it impossible to see but the red on it's coat gave it away.

With one final leap Snowpelt caught the rabbit. She quickly killed it and buried a huge pile of snow on it. She turned to head out towards Tallpines where the pines were still green, when yet another rushing noise stopped her.

She scented the air and smelled a cat. It had Thunderclan scent on it. Snowpelt sniffed again and realized the cat was Ghostfur. The ghostly gray cat appeared out of an old dead oak log, that had fell last newleaf. Her hauntingly amber eyes gazed at Snowpelt.

"Ghostfur is something wrong?" Snowpelt asked her worriedly.

When Snowpelt spoke Ghostfur snapped out of her trance, shaking her head as if to clear it. "No nothing's wrong." Ghostfur said quickly. She turned around and bounded off towards camp.

_Odd_,thought Snowpelt,_ What's on her mind? Hmmm. . ._ Something was wrong with Ghostfur or with somebody else and Snowpelt was going to find out. She started to head towards Tallpines to finish hunting.

Mice were plentiful at Tallpines. Snowpelt made a note to remind the Clan later about all the mice. One or two mice she caught chewing on the thick sharp pine nettles. Others were found in holes big enough for her to fit her paws through.

The hunt had gone very well and Snowpelt turned to head back to camp

Back at camp Snowpelt saw Bluetail eating with Whitefur and Sandfoot returning from hunting nothing in her jaws. Snowpelt had already gathered all of her prey, and chose a plump mouse from the now half full fresh-kill pile. Snowpelt took it towards Bluetail and Whitefur.

"I hear that Snowpelt was asked to be Clan deputy but turned it down." Bluetail told Whitefur. The big white cat nodded and sniffed the air. He'd smelled the big mouse Snowpelt was carrying and turned his big white head.

"Where did you find that huge mouse!" exclaimed Whitefur and Bluefur at the same time. Sandfoot looked at the mouse from a distance and back at the fresh-kill pile. It was stocked with big mice; she grabbed one and hurried over.

"I caught it at Tallpines, they were eating the pine nettles off the trees and grew so fat that they couldn't make a deep or small enough holes to bury into." laughed Snowpelt.

"I'm going there tomorrow!" yowled Sandfoot.

Let all cats old enough to catch their on prey gather here around the Highrock for a Clan meeting," Sandfoot was interrupted by the calling of Sunstar.

"We all know that Grayfoot was attacked by a Shadowclan patrol, he just died this a few moments ago. As it is already moon high I shall appoint a new Clan deputy." Sunstar explained to his Clan.

"I say these words before the body of Grayfoot so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice." (Grayfoot had been set down in the clearing, cats were sitting by him or looking at him.) " Sandfoot shall be the knew deputy of Thunderclan. Her loyalty is strong and she will make a fine leader some day."

Bluetail was picking herself up to go see how many big mice were left when a voice called her name. She spun around facing a single cat. It was bright like the sun, white fire danced on its pelts. Only the single faint scent told Bluetail who it was. A Starclan cat had come to see her. She had scented Grayfoot, the Thunderclan deputy. "Buletail great danger is coming an enemy is going to rise and fall, beware of them. they like to kill . . ." Grayfoot's voice faded and Bluetail awoke with a start.

Something smacked her hard. Bluetail growled and it smacked her again, this time a lot harder. "Get up you piece of fur!" snarled Darkfoot.

Snowpelt had been watching Darkfoot smack Bluetail continuously until she woke up. Or so she thought. Darkfoot was smacking her so hard that she knew that Bluetail couldn't open her eyes. Snowpelt leapt at Darkfoot, the best she could in the small warriors' den. Taken by surprise Darkfoot was winded and bleeding. Snowpelt sheathed her claws and looked at Bluetail's side where Darkfoot had beaten it, she noticed deep claw marks and blood seeping through it.

"You stupid little lump of fox dug! Look what you've done! Unsheathing your claws and trying to wake some on up isn't a good thing to do!" yowled Snowpelt, rage pulsing through her whole body.

Other cats in the warriors' den awoke with a start at all the yelling. Bluefur dared lift her head to see what was going on. Snowpelt was brisling and hatred ran like ice in her voice. She was telling Darkfoot off! That was a rare thing and a dangerous one.

"I'm telling Sunstar about hurting your on clan mate for no reason, Darkfoot! You wouldn't like that if you sat there with some deep gashes in your side and even on your head, would you?" snarled Snowpelt and then turned to Bluetail. Gasps in the background were low and many were talking so quiet that you could barely here it.

"Are you okay? Well I don't think so," Snowpelt answered her own question and went on mewing. "We need to get you to Redfur. It'll hurt when you stand because those may not be long but they're deep."

Bluetail stood up hissing and yowling in pain. On her head the blood ran towards her head blinding her. Pain seared in the left side of her skull. On unsteady paws she padded towards Redfur's den. The clearing was still coated in puffy white snow but many paw steps had trampled it. Flamekit and Stripedkit were playing with one another bowling each other over.

Flamekit pounced on Stripedkit biting him softly on the scruff. Then Stripedkit yowled, "Oh no I have been defeated by a kit! Okay now it's my turn to be the Riverclan leader!"

The kits continued playing and soon Bluetail came to the medicine cat's den. It was a hole under a rock that had been dug out. Redfur was sitting in a small dented place where a cat could fit. He was sorting herbs and other stuff.

"Can you have a look at these cuts Redfur?" asked Bluetail.

Redfur's head shot up and he padded over to her. He started examining her wounds and walked over to the neat pile of herbs he was arranging. "Here this will help, it's poppy seed and marigold. Chew the marigold and stick it on the wounds and eat the poppy seeds." mewed Redfur kindly.

Bluetail dipped her head and licked up the poppy seeds and chewed on the marigold, turning it to paste. She rubbed what she could on her head and side. Then she faced Redfur and meowed, "Thank you Redfur, these cuts were stinging badly." Redfur just nodded and went back to his herbs.

Bluetail turned around and padded towards the bush covered entrance. Sunstar met her half way. "What's this about? Snowpelt tells me you were hurt by Darkfoot, do you know why?"

"No, Sunstar he just unsheathed his claws and started batting me hard with them." answered Bluetail, wincing as the pain in her head increased.

"Ok, well I'm going to go talk to him to get some answers and also we need more fresh-kill. Go on and hunt, if the pain's not to bad."


	3. Chapter 3

3

Flamekit stood by his mother waiting near the Highrock. His brother looked at Sunstar while is sister stared at her paws. Goldenkit lifted her paw and batted at a tiny ant on the ground. Stripedkit had stopped looking at Sunstar and turned to his mother.

"These kits have become six moons old and are ready to become Thunderclan apprentices." announced Sunstar to the crowd of cats below. "Stripedkit come here please." Stripedkit bounded forward and Sunstar continued.

"From this day forward until he has earned his warrior name Stripedkit shall be known as Stripedpaw. Ghostfur you are ready for your first apprentice. You will take Stripedpaw, your mentor Grayfoot has taught you well pass on what you have learned to this apprentice."

Stripedpaw darted towards Ghostfur and they touched noses. Cats came to congraulate her and Stripedpaw. When the cats settled back down Sunstar went on, "Flamekit, come here." Flamekit was overjoyed at the thought of becoming an apprentice. He padded forward his eyes gleaming. "From this day forward you until you have earned your warrior name you shall be Flamepaw."

Flamepaw's naming ceremony was a little different than Stripedpaw's. "Snowpelt you tell me you are ready for your second apprentice. You will mentor Flamepaw. Brightfoot was your mentor and I want you to pass on all that you have learned to Flamepaw." Sunstar's voice was warm and kind

Flamepaw raced towards Snowpelt and touched her nose with his. He sat down beside his mentor and watched his sister get apprenticed. Goldenpaw got Bluetail. Cats crowded around her talking to her kindly. He to had gotten that kind of attention.

"Stripedpaw! Flamepaw! Goldenpaw! Stripedpaw! Flamepaw! Goldenpaw!" came the shouts of the cats as they chanted the apprentice's new names.

"Flamepaw! Hey Flamepaw, over here!" called a voice. Flamepaw turned his head to see Brightfur, his mother calling. He rushed over to her, seeing Goldenpaw by her.

Pride blazed in his mother's eyes and she showed happiness. Another cat called his name and he turned to see Snowpelt hopping in the snow covered camp. The only way he could tell it was Snowpelt was by her eyes. The movement couldn't be seen at all and she blended in with the camp.

"Snow's thick this leaf-bare. It'll be hard to hunt with all this snow. The mice will be hidden in the snow, I thought you might want to know before training starts." meowed Snowpelt.

"But you caught all those mice and that rabbit in this kind of snow!" complained Flamepaw.

"It didn't snow that hard in Tallpines." answered Snowpelt simply.

Flamepaw responded with a tiny 'Oh' and Brightfur bent her head and licked his ear. Flamepaw padded towards the apprentices' den grabbing a piece of fresh-kill along the way. His mouse wasn't much but it would do. His happiness had vanished and had been replaced by sadness.

Flamepaw went inside the den and found it quite warm. His paws felt as if they'd fall off and the warmth was welcomed on them. It had been a shock at first when all the warmth came to him, but he got use to it in a matter of seconds.

Flamepaw looked around spotting many places where other apprentices slept. Skypaw slept near the entrance to the den and Flowerpaw slept next to a corner with Runningpaw next to her. Flamepaw chose a nest to the back where it was warmest.

He settled down into it falling asleep.

When he awoke Goldenpaw was nestled deep into the moss, fast asleep. Her golden pelt was lit up by the small strands of light that had managed to break the thick covering of snow. Stripedpaw was just waking up, his eyes blinking furiously. A shaft of sunlight was covering his sleeping spot, twigs and snow surrounded him.

Flamepaw looked up and gasped. The roof had caved in! He rushed outside to fetch Sandfoot, the Thunderclan deputy. Her orange pelt could be seen through the warriors' den. Fresh snow was visible and thick layers of it cover the top of the apprentices' den.

On the warriors' den the snow was toppling off of it. Sandfoot could still be seen but she was now getting up. Flamepaw hopped through the huge amounts of snow towards her.

"Sandfoot! The apprentices' den caved through!" yowled Flamepaw. He wasn't speaking loud enough so Sandfoot didn't hear clear enough.

"What?" Sandfoot asked, her voice confused.

"The apprentices' den caved in!" Flamepaw repeated. Sandfoot had heard this time and shot up. Sandfoot raced towards the apprentices' den only to see that Flamepaw wasn't lying like she had hoped. The roof of ferns and twigs had broken under the weight of the snow and had fallen to the ground on top of some of the apprentices. But luckily, they had already pulled themselves out of the mess. "Flamepaw, go get Sunstar and Ghostfur, we need to rebuild this. If you see Snowpelt, get her and Darkfoot." Sandfoot instructed.

Flamepaw nodded and padded through the snow, his light weight not letting him sink all the way through. He reached Sunstar's den and called in to him.


End file.
